The Messenger: Final Showdown
by OrionRz
Summary: Dunia tak sesempit perkiraan manusia. kehidupan ini tak hanya berputar pada satu ruang dan waktu, berjauhan dengan itu terdapat kehidupan lainnya yang satu. Dunia Paralel. Sebuah Dunia yang berbeda ruang juga waktu namun satu. Kedua Dunia itu memiliki Masa lalu yg berbeda dan Takdir Masa depan yg berbeda pula. Namun kadang kala, keduanya bisa memiliki Takdir masa depan yang sama
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto amp; Ichi Ishibumi**

 **Saya tidak mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan atas apa yang saya buat**

Dunia tak sesempit perkiraan manusia. kehidupan ini tak hanya berputar pada satu ruang dan waktu, berjauhan dengan itu terdapat kehidupan lainnya yang satu.

Dunia Paralel.

Sebuah Dunia yang berbeda ruang juga waktu namun satu. Kedua Dunia itu memiliki Masa lalu yg berbeda dan Takdir Masa depan yg berbeda pula. Namun kadang kala, keduanya bisa memiliki Takdir masa depan yang sama.

Lewat Paralel Singularity, semuanya melebur menjadi satu dan menghilangkan sekat-sekat ruang waktu. Tak ada yang pernah tau, namun ini adalah sebuah kisah kedua anak manusia yang terpisah ruang-waktu namun akan melebur menjadi satu

Sebuah legenda juga pernah mengatakan, dua ruang akan melebur menjadi satu saat tiga dewa naga berhadapan satu sama lainnya.

Sebuah kejadian, tragedi yang akan mengubah tataan dunia. Mengubah sistem yang ada, serta menciptakan sebuah sistem baru.

Semua itu sudah dipersiapkan oleh sang Pencipta, dengan sangat baik, sangat rapi, dan sangat rumit. Tidak ada yang bisa membacanya, bahkan mengiranya.

Hanya dia yang diutus oleh sang Pencipta sendiri yang mengetahuinya, dua bagian dari sebuah satu kesatuan, dua kekuatan yang berbeda, dua sifat yang saling bertolak bekalang.

Dua bagian yang terpisah oleh ruang, memiliki sejarahnya sendiri, memiliki perannya sendiri. Satu bagian akan menjadi pencari dan memulai alur yang telah disiapkan oleh sang Pencipta

Satu bagian lainnya akan menunggu, menunggu sampai si pencari menyelesaikan tugas yang telah ditetapkan. Sampai akhirnya dua bagian yang terpisah akan menjadi satu, menjadi sang Utusan yang sebenarnya.

Dia sang Utusan yang akan melaksanakan tugas tersebut, meleburkan 2 dimensi, melakukan Pararel Singularity. Dengan cara dan kekuatan yang bahkan tidak dapat dibayangkan , mungkin dampaknya akan berpengaruh pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan semua itu akan berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Tidak ada yang dapat mengubah atau bahkan mengacaukannya, bahkan oleh sang Utusan itu sendiri. Namun tentu tidaklah semudah itu, meskipun semia telah ditetapkan sebagaimana mestinya. Si pencari akan mendapat banyak sekali rintangan nantinya.

Lalu apa yang akan terjadi pada sang Utusan setelah semua itu, setelah semua yang dia lakukan. Apa yang dia dapat? Apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Apa tugasnya berakhir begitu saja?

Maka, jawaban atas semua pertanyaan itu ada pada Dia yang menugaskan sang Utusan, semua dimulai dari apa yang telah dibuat oleh sang Pencipta, dan akan berakhir pula oleh apa yang telah ditetapkan sang Pencipta.

 **The Messenger: Final Showdown**

Teriakan, dentuman tanah yang diakibatkan energi sihir, dan juga kobaran api. Semua memenuhi tempat itu, tempat yang mereka dulu sebut dengan Underworld.

Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa disana, kecuali bulu-bulu yang bertebaran, juga tubuh-tubuh yang tergeletak di tanah dalam keadan sekarat.

Dua tokoh antagonis dari kejadian ini, terbang dengan angkuhnya. Menatap medan perang seolah sedang melihat panggung teater pertunjukan.

Rizevim Livan Lucifer, pure-blood devil dan The God of Dead, Hades. Dua dalang atas perang ini, mungkin bukan hanya perang ini saja. Namun, bisa juga dikatakan atas semua peristiwa mengancam lainnya.

Ah, jangan lupakan tiga naga kolosal di atas sana yang sedang bertikai. Seekor Elder Dragon merah besar, naga lainnya mempunyai panjang abnormal, dan naga satu lagi. Itu seperti hydra, yang membedakannya hanya bentuk dari masing-masing kepala yang berbeda.

Yah, apalagi kalau bukan 3 dewa naga? Sang Impian, Sang Ketidak Batasan, dan Sang Pembawa Akhir. True Red Dragon Emperor, Great Red. Infinite Dragon God, Ouroboros Dragon. Dan terakhir, Emperor Beast of Apocalypse, 666 Trihexa.

Tiga dewa naga, eksistensi terkuat dari semua makhluk yang ada di dunia ini. Tidak ada yang dapat menghentikan mereka. Bukan, bukan karena mereka takut kehilangan nyawa.

Jika saja mereka takut, mereka tidak akan datang ke peperangan ini. Tapi karena situasi tidak memungkinkan mereka untuk menghentikan tiga dewa naga.

Mereka, pasukan aliansi yang terdiri dari gabungan fraksi injil, ras youkai, para dewa dewi, dan ras lainnya. Saat ini mereka tengah terdesak, lawan mereka kali ini bukan main-main.

Pasukan Super Devil yang diproduksi oleh dewa Hades, yah meskipun kekuatan pasukan itu hanya setara Rizevim. Tapi Super Devil tetaplah Super Devil, sekuat-kuatnya Maou Lucifer saat ini, tetap tidak akan bisa menang melawan pasukan dengan kekuatan 2 level di bawahnya.

Dan lagi, salah satu pecahan dari Trihexa yang ikut dalam perang dibawah ini. Sialan, walaupun mereka sudah all out tapi tetap saja terdesak.

True Form, Kankara Formula, Cardinal Crimson Full-Drive, Emprio Juggernaut Over Drive, Polar Night Longius Chakravaldin. Walaupun dengan mode tertinggi mereka, tapi itu percuma jika pasukan Super Devil dibekali dengan kekuatan yang Putra Bintang Fajar, Secred Gear Canceller.

Ck, ditambah. Trihexa yang menggunakan armor Juggernaut dari booster gear yang terus mentransfer kekutan, sialan! Apa ini akhir dari mereka semua, apa semua usaha yang telah mereka lakukan tetap tidak dapat merubah apa yang telah tertulis dalam kitab?!

"Nampaknya kalian sudah kelehan, heh..." Sebuah suara sukses membuyarkan pikiran mereka, secara serentak mereka mengalihkan pandangan.

Surai pirang jabrik yang berkibar diterpa angin, mata biru saphire layaknya dalam samudra. Jubah yang dikenakannya nampak berkibar, dengan dalaman kaos berwarna merah, dan celana tactical hitam.

Sebuah Scythe dipunggunya dengan ukiran berwarna emas, juga terdapat sebuah kanji pada gagangnya.

"Aku sarankan kalian beristirahat terlebih dahulu, pertarungan sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai. Juga bukan berarti kedatanganku dapat membawa kemenangan pada pihak kalian." Mengalihkan pandangannya pada pihak aliansi, setidaknya mereka dapat bernafas lega. Untung saja sosok yang baru datang itu dipihak mereka.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal sosok dengan surai pirang itu, Uzumaki Naruto. Sosok yang pernah memporak-porandakan 2 dunia sendirian, Underworld dan Surga.

Alasannya sederhana, karena fraksi injil membuat sebuah percobaan pada manusia. Ugh, mereka tidak ingin mengingatnya.

Yah, pemuda bersurai pirang itu manusia. Mungkin manusia terkuat, mengingat dia dapat keluar sebagai pemenang melawan para pemimpin fraksi sekaligus.

Terdengar over power? Lalu kalian anggap apa eksistensi yang menjadi para antagonis juga kadal, ular, dan makhluk jadi-jadian di atas sana?

"Yo, kakek tua, kerangka hidup..." Berjalan kedepan, menghiraukan para pasukan aliansi yang menatap shok dirinya.

Naruto menghiraukan itu dan tetap berjalan ke depan, keadan medan perang agak sedikit membaik. Setidaknya mereka saat ini hanya menghindari serangan-serangan salah alamat dari tiga dewa naga di atas.

"Hooo... Untuk ukuran makhluk rendahan, kau cukup berani juga bocah." Salah satu sosok antagonis disana berbicara dengan nada angkuh.

Sosok yang sepenuhnya adalah tengkorak yang ditutupi oleh armor kebanggannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hades.

"Dan membiarkan kalian bertindak semena-semana disini? Tidak-tidak, terlalu banyak korban yang tidak bersalah di atas sana." Nada bicara yang digunakan Naruto mungkin terdengar santai, tapi yah... Dia juga harus tetap tenang bagaimanapun keadaannya.

"Hahahaha, boleh juga gaki. Selama ini aku selalu mengamati mu, namun tidak kusangaka ternyata begini pertemuan pertama kita. Omoshiroi omoshiroi." Ok, mungkin kali ini lebih parah dari sikap Naruto tadi.

Tertawa terbahak, tidak cocok untuk seorang kakek tua ubanan.

"Errrr, maaf tapi aku tidak mempunyai fetish seperti itu. Maaf saja aku masih normal kakek tua, dan bisakah kita hentikan omong kosong ini? Aku harus bekerja paruh waktu nanti malam." Lelucon, jelas sekali lelucon. Tapi ditempatkan dalam situasi yang salah.

Maa, Naruto tidak terlalu peduli. Menyiapkan scythe dipunggunya, lalu tatapan pemuda pirang itu berubah. Tajam layaknya belati, dingin layaknya dasar es.

"Saa... Mari kita mulai pertarungannya."

Mata Dingin Naruto dengan cepat melirik sekitar sebelum seringai di bibirnya tercipta

Sret! Swush!

Dengan sekali dorongan, dengan sangat cepat Naruto telah menghilang membuat pasukan Hades yang merupakan Super Devil terbelak terkejut.

Sriiiing! Wush! Jraaaash!

Seketika Sebuah Tali besi melilit sekitar 60 pasukan Super Devil menjadi satu dan tak lama setelah itu tubuh mereka seketika pecah menjadi beberapa bagian.

Pasukan Super Devil yang lain yang melihat rekan mereka mati seketika terbelalak "Heh~ apa yang kalian perhatikan?" Semua pasukan Super Devil mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada tengah tumpukan mayat Super Devil yang terbunuh, di mana Naruto saat ini berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk scythe miliknya.

"Aku di sini loh? Bukankah kalian memiliki kesempatan untuk membunuhku?" ucap Naruto santai, Pasukan Super Devil yang mendengar itu saling bertatapan sebelum 100 diantara mereka langsung melesat secara bersamaan ke arah Naruto.

Sret! Sring! Jrash!

Naruto yang melihat itu mengayunkan Scythe miliknya hingga mata Sabitnya melesat dengan cepat ke salah satu pasukan. Menghancurkan anggota tubuh, sampai akhinya berhenti karena menembus dada Super Devil.

Wush! Ctash! Jraash!

Melihat serangannya mengenai sasaran Narutopun berlari lalu melompat sambil mengayunkan gagang Scythe miliknya hingga tali yang menyambung mata Sabit langsung terayun ke samping dan membelah 10 Pasukan Super Devil.

Swush! Tank! Jrash!

Tali yang menyambung Mata Sabit itupun kembali dengan cepat dan mengembalikan sisi tajam dari Scythe. Naruto yang tengah melayanh dan akan terjatuh, langsung mengayunkan senjata Scythenya pada Super Devil di bawahnya hingga terbelah menjadi dua.

Wush! Tank! Tink! Trank!

Naruto yang baru saja mendaratkan kakinya langsung mengayunkan Sabitnya ke sana kemari, menahan segala serangan yang dikerahkan Pasukan Super Devil ke arahnya.

"Hehh~ apa hanya ini saja kekuatan kalian?" remeh Naruto dengan santai sambil menahan berbagai serangan yang mengarah padanya. "Walau kalian menyerangku beramai-ramai, serangan seperti ini masih belum seberapa." ucap Naruto ketika serangan Super Devil terjeda.

"Karena kalian sudah mengambil giliran, maka sekarang giliranku." ucap Naruto sambil memutar Scythe miliknya lalu menepuk-nepuknya di pundaknya **[Wahai Makhluk yang berdosa, terimalah hukuman Kalian]**

Jraaaaash!

Semua mata yang melihat pertarungan seketika terbelak, Ratusan Pasukan Super Devil yang menyerang Naruto mati mengenaskan secara bersamaan, padahal Naruto sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun.

 **[Kamiryuu : Inverted Elguritto]** gumam Naruto "Sebuah Teknik Hukuman pembalik atau Timbal balik bagi yang menyerang Sacred Gearku." jelas Naruto.

"The Inverted Kamiryuu, sebuah Sacred Gear ciptaanku yang telah di berkati oleh Naga Penghukum yang akan memberikan hukuman pada kalian semua." lanjut Naruto sambil melirik Scythe Emas miliknya.

"Khuhu.. Kau sungguh menarik bocah.. Omoshiroi." gumam Rivenzim sambil menyeringai.

Bwuush~

Semua yang ada di bawah seketika menyilangkan tangan mereka ketika sebuah hempasan angin kuat yang di buat oleh Tiga Dewa Naga yang sedang bertarung di langit datang ke arah mereka.

"Sepertinya aku harus cepat." gumam Naruto sambil memutar Scythe miliknya **[Wahai Naga Penghukum]** ucap Naruto sambil mengambil posisi siap berlari.

 **[Kau yang turun memberkati senjataku...]** gantung Naruto sambil melesat ke arah Pasukan Super Devil yang tersisa **[Meminta Hukummu untuk Makhluk yang berdosa...]** gantung Naruto kembali.

"Semua! Serang dia!" perintah Hades.

 **[Bersinarlah wahai senjataku!]** teriak Naruto dan saat itu juga Scythe milik Naruto bercahaya emas **[Kamiryuu : Inverted no Clarent!]** lanjut Naruto sambil mengayunkan senjatanya secara Horisontal.

Sring!

Senjata Narutopun terayun secara Horizontal membuat pasukan Super Devil terdiam seperti batu.

Sret! Puk! BOOM!

Setelah melakukan itu Narutopun menepuk pundaknya dengan Scythe miliknya dan bersamaan dengan itu, terjadi ledakan besar di depannya hingga membuat sebuah kawah yang lebar di sertai mayat para Super Devil.

Hades yang melihat seluruh ciptaan Super Devil miliknya di kalahkan dengan cepat menatap Naruto ketakutan karena dengan sekali ayunan saja, bisa membuat seluruh Super Devilnya Tewas.

"Hmm~ tersisa dia dan kalian saja ya." gumam Naruto sambil menatap Rizevim, Hades dan pecahan Thirexa dalam mode Juggernaut Booster Gear.

"Ghh! Rizevim kerahkan Pecahan Thirexa sekarang." geram Hades "Jika begini terus kita bisa..."

Jraaash!

"Bisakah kau diam dewa pembangkang?" ucap Naruto dengan nada dingin sambil menggenggam tali besi di tangannya, ujung tali besi tersebut berada pada sisi mata tajam scythe milik Naruto yang saat ini menancap tepat pada Tengkorak kepala Hades.

"Kau yang di beri perintah oleh sang Pencipta untuk mengurus orang mati, tidak berhak membuat kematian seenakmu sendiri. Hanya sang pencipta yang berhak menentukan siapa yang mati." ucap Naruto dengan nada datar.

"Sebagai hukumannya. Kau harus mati Hades dan melepaskan jabatanmu sebagai Dewa Kematian." ucap Naruto dan perlahan Sabit yang menancap di tengkorak Hadea bercahaya **[Kamiryuu : Inverted Unbrekihill]** gumam Naruto.

Sring! Jraaash!

Setelahnya Narutopun menarik talinya hingga Mata Scythe lepas dari tengkorak Hades dan bersamaan dengan itu Tubuh Hades hancur berkeping-keping dan mulai terbakar menjadi abu.

Rizevim yang melihat Hades mati hanya dengan sekali serangan menatap Naruto yang berdiri tenang sambil menatap tajam dirinya.

Sring! Ctank!

Mata Scythepun kembali menyatu dengan gagangnya, Scythe yang bisa bertarung jarak jauh, menengah dan Dekat. Rizevim baru pertama kalinya dia melihat senjata seperti itu.

Prok! Prok!

Naruto yang melihat Rivenzim bertepuk tangan menyipitkan matanya "Omoshiroi Gaki. Sepertinya aku menemukan seseorang yang pas." ucap Rizevim dengan nada keji.

"Maaf saja, Aku masih normal dan aku tidak ingin menjadi pasanganmu, lagi pula siapa juga yang ingin berpasangan dengan kakek tua sepertimu." ucap Naruto dengan nada datar "Khu! Mulutmu pedas juga, Gaki!" teriak Rizevim merentangkan tangannya hingga memunculkan 10 Bola putih seukuran bola sepak.

" Rasakan ini! " teriak Rizevim melesatkan 10 bola putihnya ke arah Naruto, bersamaan dengan sebuah laser beam yang berasal dari salah satu pecahan Trihexa.

BOOOOM!

Tempat yang di pijak Narutopun terjadi ledakan besar hingga membuat hempasan angin yang kuat, Rizevim yang melihat itu menyeringai.

Naruto mundur sampai di depan pasukan aliansi, membantai seluruh pasukan musuh dengan kekuatan setara dengan seorang raja iblis. Bohong jika mengatakan bahwa dia tidak kelelahan.

Itu bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan, bisa dikatan itu prestasi tersendiri baginya. Ayolah, bukankah itu berarti dia bisa menjadi seorang raja iblis, atau bahkan seorang dewa? Bagaimanapun dia sudah membunuh salah satu dari 3 dewa utama Olympus.

Ok, lupakan itu sejenak. Dia sudah kehabisan setengah tenaganya, membantai seluruh pasukan setara Super Devil itu cukup menguras tenaganya.

Dibanding dengan memporak-porandakan Mekai, Grigory, dan Surga. Ini jauh lebih berat, untuk memporak-porandakan kegita tempat itu tidak perlu memakan banyak tenaga.

"Hey." Suara Naruto berhasil mengalihkan fokus pasukan aliansi yang semula terkejut atas aksinya.

Membantai seluruh pasukan Super Devil sendirian, yang mana mereka saja tidak dapat melakukannya. Hell, seberapa gila sebenarnya kekuatan orang ini.

"Bisa aku minta tolong agar salah satu dari kalian menyembuhkanku?" Ucapan dari Naruto tentu saja direspon cepat oleh pasukan aliansi, seorang gadis perambut pirang langsung berlari kearahnya.

Sang gadis terlihat mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya kearah punggu Naruto, lalu sinar kehijauan keluar dari telapak tangan si gadis.

"Twilight Healing kah?... Nostalgia rasanya, jika diingat-ingat. Kapan terakhir kali kita bertarung bersama, Asia?" Naruto tahu siapa pemilik kekuatan ini, tentu saja karena mereka pernah bertempur bersama. Menghabiskan masa remaja bersama, Naruto pernah melalui itu semua sebelumnya.

Dan apa yang barusan diucapkan oleh Naruto tentu saja membuat mereka yang mendengarkannya terhenyak. Ya, mereka pernah bertarung bersama sebagai sebuah team.

Bangsawan Gremory, Sitri, wakil Surga dan Grigory serta perwakilan ras juga mitologi lainnya. Mereka pernah bertarung bersama sebagai sebuah team, team yang terbentuk untuk mencegah ancaman dunia. Pernah dengar The Avangers? Kira-kira seperti itulah mereka dulu.

"Maa... Itu masa lalu, lagi pula team itu tetap ada meskipun aku telah keluar. Jadi mari kita lupakan dan fokus pada musuh di depan." Naruto benar, mereka tidak bisa terus bersantai. Rizevim terus menggunakan Sephiroth Graal untuk kembali menghidupkan pasukannya.

"Kalian bisa menghadapinya kan? Pasukan Super Devil itu, lagipula itu hanya setengah dari pasukan awal. Aku yakin itu bukan masalah."

Meskipun Rizevim menggunakan Balance breaker dari Sephiroth Graal dengan dibantu oleh Booster Gear tiruan, tentu tidak akan mudah menghidupkan semua pasukan Super Devil yang telah mati. Tapi tetap saja jika tidak ada pecahan Trihexa disana, Rizevim mungkin hanya bisa menghidupkan seperempat pasukannya saja.

"Ok semuanya dengarkan ini, aku punya rencana, juga Asia. Kurasa sudah cukup, kau bisa kegaris belakang untuk support." Sudah cukup mereka beristirahat, apalagi mereka tidak bisa terus membiarkan Rizevim membangkitkan pasukannya.

"Rencananya sederhana, aku akan melawan salah satu pecahan Trihexa. Oleh karena itu aku hanya akan fokus pada musuh yang kulawan. Jadi bagi pengguna secred gear, kalian akan melawan pasukan Super Devil. Bagi yang bukan pengguna Secred gear, kalian akan melawan Rizevim. Hati-hatilah, kekuatannya sudah puluhan kali lipat dari kekuatan awalnya, jadi buat strategi untuk melawannya."

Semua mengangguk atas apa yang diucapkan oleh Naruto, walaupun kekuatan Rizevim pasti terkuras untuk membangkitkan setengah pasukannya itu. Bagaimanapun Rizevim bukanlah iblis yang sama yang pernah mereka lawan terakhir kali, kekuatan pasti sudah meningkat berkali-kali lipat. Dengan otak liciknya juga tiga buah secred gear, walaupun dua lainnya hanya merupakan tiruan, mereka rasa itu bukan sesuatu hal yang mustahil bagi seorang Rizevim Livan Lucifer.

"Satu lagi semuanya." Dengan otomatis, pasukan aliansi sekali lagi memandang kearah Naruto.

"Ingatlah, jika kita kalah disini. Bukan hanya mati, tapi kehancuran dunia secara total. Ingatlah keluarga kalian yang telah memberikan kepercayaannya, ingat, bahwa banyak makhluk lain diluar sana yang akan menjadi korban. Ingatlah semua perjuangan yang telah kalian lakukan untuk sebuah kata yang kalian sebut dengan perdamaian."

"Jadi semuanya, bertarunglah! Bertarunglah dengan semua yang kalian punya! Keluarkan semua kartu trump kalian! Bertarunglah untuk mendapatkan sebuah perdamaian abadi! Dan bertarunglah untuk sebuah masa depan yang cerah!"

Tepat setelah Naruto mengatakan itu, semangat para pasukan kembali lagi. Tentu saja semangat mereka akan kembali lagi, ada tempat perlu mereka lindungi, ini bukan waktunya hanya untuk berpikir menyerah. Jika mereka menyerah, siapa yang akan menceritakan tentang kisah kepahlawanan mereka saat ini. Jika mereka menyerah, siapa yang akan menulis sejarah tentang apa yang mereka saat ini. Dan jika mereka menyerah, siapa yang akan mewariskan apa yang mereka dapat pada generasi setelah ini.

Dengan semangat membara, juga sebuah keyakinan yang mereka dapat kembali. Pasukan aliansi kembali terjun ke medan perang, untuk sebuah perdamaian, untuk sebuah kehormatan, dan untuk sebuah masa depan! Mereka akan berjuang untuk terakhir kalinya, bahkan jika harus mengorbankan jiwa sekali pun!

Naruto yang melihat semangat dari pasukan aliansi tersenyum, tentu saja, dengan begini maka sebuah kemenangan akan mereka dapatkan. Sekarang Naruto hanya perlu melakukan tugasnya.

 **[Wahai Kamiryuu]**

 **[Naga agung yang memegang kuasa atas sebuah hukuman]**

 **[Dengarkan aku, dan tunjukkan kekuatan serta eksistensimu!]**

 **[Mengamuk lah, meraung lah!]**

 **[Hukum semua pendosa yang ada dihadapanku]**

 **[Jawablah aku!]**

 **[Wahai Naga penghukum, ALATREON!]**

 **Balance Breaker: Judgement Dragon**

 **ESCADORA SEELE ARMOR**

DUUUMMM

Cahaya bersinar dari senjata Naruto, membentuk sebuah pilar cahaya hitam yang menjulang ke atas langit. Mengalihkan semua perhatian, bahkan 3 dewa naga sekalipun.

Cahaya lalu meredup, memperlihatkan penampilan Naruto yang dibalut dengan sebuah Armor hitam dengan corak hijau keemasan.

Sebuah waist dari sisik naga bewarna ungu gelap, sepasang sarung tangan bewarna hijau keemasan dengan bulatan warna hitam. Tiga bagian running seperti tanduk di setiap pundaknya, dua buah tanduk dengan corak yang sama yang mencuat keatas. Serta sepasang boots dengan warna hitam dan Hijau keemasan.

Begitupula dengan senjata Naruto, bukan lagi scythe dengan ukiran emas. Memiliki 2 sisi tajam, dimana sisi bagian luar seperti sebuah gergaji dengan mata pisau yang jauh lebih besar. Scythenya kali ini seperti terbentuk dari kulit naga berwarna ungu gelap, lebih lengkung juga lebih tajam. Terdapat bagian pelindung pada gagangnya, yang mana terdapat aksara kanji yang sama seperti pada bentuk awal.

Bukan hanya itu yang berudah pada Naruto, aura yang dikeluarkannya pun lebih berat. Terkesan seperti Naruto mengumumkan bahwa dia juga merupakan sosok superior, sosok yang setara dengan 3 dewa naga yang saat ini sedang menatap dirinya.

Salah satu bagian Trihexa telah kembali menyatu dengan tubuh aslinya, artinya Naruto harus menghadapi 3 dewa naga secara bersamaan. Mungkin dia akan mati, tapi tidak mengapa selagi apa yang dia cari bisa didapat.

 **"Ningen, katakan padaku. Kenapa kau bisa mendapatkan kekuatan dari naga yang dapat mengimbangi salah satu dari kami?"** Salah satu dari tiga dewa naga disana bertanya, dengan tubuh kolosal berwana merah, serta sejenis Elder Dragon, Graet Red.

"Apa aku harus menjawab, tidak sengaja ku temukan didalam sebuah gua... Begitu?" Dengan santainya Naruto menjawab pertanyaan dari Great Red, terlalu santai bahkan jika dalam kondisi sekarang.

 **"JANGAN BERCANDA MANUSIA! Katakan yang sebenarnya, dari mana kau mendapat kekuatan Naga Penghukum, Alatreon?!"** Oke, yang ini berhasil membuat Naruto sedikit ketakutan. Trihexa berbicara dengan suara keras, apalagi ketujuh kepalanya pun ikut berbicara.

"Ayolah, jika ku jawab maka akan memakan waktu banyak. Lagipula aku harus segera menghentikan kalian, akan memakan banyak korban jika kalian terus bertikai tanpa alasan yang jelas." Jika orang lain, mungkin akan langsung menceburkan diri ke sungai amazon saat mendengar Trihexa berbicara dengan ketujuh kepalanya sekaligus. Labeli saja Naruto sudah gila, itu sudah cukup.

 **"Lancang sekali kau manusia! Hanya dengan kekuatan dari sebuah eksistensi yang dapat mengimbangi kami, jangan harap kau bisa bertahan hidup-hidup!"** Dengan suara beratnya Great Red membalas ucapan Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya menyiapkan senjatanya, dengan mata sabit dibawah serta digenggam dengan kedua tangannya.

"Saa... Mari hentikan omong kosong ini dan kita akhiri semua kekonyolan yang terjadi."

WUSH

Sepasang sayap naga keluar dari punggung Naruto, sayap naga bewarna hitam yang terlihat cocok dipunggung armornya.

Mengepakkan sayapnya, Naruto tidak boleh sampai berada di bawah lawannya. Akan sangat berbahaya jika salah satu serangan tiga dewa naga meleset dan malah mengenai pasukan aliansi.

Berhadapan dengan tiga dewa naga sekaligus bukanlah hal mudah, memang tadi Great Red mengakatan bahwa kekuatannya saat ini dapat mengimbangi salah satu dari mereka.

Tapi ingat! Hanya mengimbagi bukan mengungguli, apalagi hanya mengimbangi salah satunya saja. Naruto tahu dia tidak akan menang, dia tahu. Bagaimanapun besarnya kekuatan yang saat ini dia miliki, tapi melawan tiga dewa naga sekaligus merupakan bunuh diri.

"Maa... Aku juga tidak berniat menang, setidaknya sampai semua persyaratan lengkap." Terbang ke atas guna menghindari serangan dari Great Red.

Terbang, terbang, terbang. Untuk saat ini hanya itu yang dapat Naruto lakukan. Dia harus memanfaat momentum dimana ketiga naga itu menyerang secara bersamaan.

Sampai akhirnya Naruto menerjang sebuah bola api raksasa, mungkin orang lain akan menyangka bahwa dia gila. Tapi terkadang, orang gila lah yang bertahan.

BWOSH

Naruto tertelan bola api hasil Great Red, namun tentu bukan itu saja. Sebuah bola api kecil keluar, setelah itu nampak Naruto yang terus melesat terbang.

TRANG

Mengibaskan sabitnya kearah Trihexa, yang dengan mudahnya ditahan oleh kesepuluh ekornya.

Insting Naruto berteriak, mendorong scythe yang dipegangnya. Naruto lalu terbang ke arah belakang, menghindari sebuah ekor yang mengibas secara vertikal.

Lalu...

BOOOMMM

Sebuah ledakan terjadi, dan itu berasal dari sang Naga Impian, Great Red. Sang Pembawa Akhir, Trihexa juga dengan tiba-tiba terdorong.

GROOOAAA

Great Red meraung dengan kerasnya, mengalihkan semua pandangan makhluk yang ada di sana. Sang naga Impian kesakitan, kejadian langka bagi mereka yang tahu seberapa besar kekuatannya.

Memanfaatkan moment yang ada, Naruto lalu melesat terbang kearah sang Ketidak Batasan. Memutar senjatanya lalu menyabetkannya kearah salah satu dewa naga itu, tentu saja itu dapat ditahan oleh sang Ouroboros.

Namun Naruto tidak menyerah, terus mendorong sang dewa naga. Kekuatannya sesudah setara dewa naga, jadi bukan hal yang mustahil baginya

SRET

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto dililit oleh Ouroboros Dragon, matanya terbelalak mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi.

Tujuh buah laser dan sebuah api kolosal terarah padanya, apalagi sang Tak Terbatas yang mengumpulkan energi di depan mulutnya.

"Aku akan mati..."

BOOOMMM

Ledakan besar terjadi di atas sana, gabungan dari setengah kekuatan dewa Naga bukanlah main-main. Mereka yang sedang bertarung dibawah juga dunia atas pun terkena dampaknya.

WUSH DUARRR

Naruto meluncur dengan cepatnya, dan ledakan pun terjadi saat tubuh Naruto menghantam tanah.

Armor yang dikenannya nampak rusak parah, helm bagian kanannya pecah, gauntle yang dikenannya juga sudah tidak ada. Setengah waistnya hancur, boots yang dikenakannya pun ikut hilang dibeberapa bagian. Jangan lupakan armor dada yang terlihat retak parah.

Scythenya nampak tertancap tepat dipinggir tubuhnya, Naruto sudah mengenakan Balance Breakernya, dan sekarang hancur begitu saja meskipun masih tersisah dibeberapa bagian.

"Sial, dari tiga kekuatan Balance breaker. Hanya satu yang mempan, bahkan saat melawan Shiva tidak seburuk ini." Ya, Naruto pernah melawan sang Top 2. The Destroyer Shiva, dan dia keluar sebagai pemenang. Itupun dengan bantuan Balance Breakernya, skala kekuatan Top 1 dan Top 2 memang bagaikan langit dan bumi.

Balance Breaker Naruto hanya mempunyai 3 kekuatan, namun itu cukup untuk membuatnya keluar sebagai pemenang saat bertarung dengan dewa Shiva.

Tiga kekuatan ini berasal dari Armor dan senjatanya. Yang pertama, Judgement of World dari Armor. Kekuatannya sederhana, memutar balikkan realitas, memutarbalikkan segala serangan yang mengenainya. Itulah mengapa Great Red tiba-tiba meraung kesakitan, tentu Naruto harus merasakan sakitnya terlebih dahulu.

Kedua, Judgement of Destiny ini berasal dari senjatanya. Tekniknya sederhana, menulis ulang nasib lawannya. Teknik ketiga adalah Judgement of Life berasal dari senjatanya juga. Seperti namanya, teknik ini adalah menutuskan hidup dan mati lawannya.

Namun nampaknya, teknik kedua dan ketiga tidak berefek pada dewa naga. Itu terbukti saat terjadi benturan antara senjatanya dengan Trihexa dan Ouroboros Dragon.

"Tahu begini, untuk apa aku menggunakan Balance Breaker." Perlu diketahui, Balance Breakernya tidak dapat dikenakan setiap saat. Tidak seperti Secred gear lainnya yang dapat menggunakan Balance Breaker sesuka hati mereka jika sudah menguasainya.

Ada beberapa persyaratan yang harus dia penuhi untuk menggunakan Balance Breakernya ini. Diantaranya adalah, musuh yang dia hadapi harus benar-benar bersalah, seperti saat ini. Tiga dewa naga bersalah karena mereka telah bertarung tanpa memikirkan dampak yang terjadi, dan itu sangat berat mengingat banyak korban jiwa tidak bersalah di atas sana.

 **"Luar biasa manusia, kau dapat bertahan setelah menerima setengah kekuatan dari tekni kami. Bahkan sampai membuat kami mendapat luka yang cukup serius seperti ini"** Great Red berbicara dengan nada berbeda, terkesan seperti menghormati. Apalagi fakta bahwa mereka bertiga, para dewa Naga yang juga ikut terluka akibat salah satu teknik Naruto.

 **"NYAHAHAHAHA!!! Omoshiroi ningen! Karena kau dapat bertahan dari serangan kami. Bahkan kami pun juga menerima dampaknya, omoshiroi omoshiroi. Karena itu, terimalah penghormatan dari kami. Kali ini bukan hanya setengah, tapi semua yang kami punya!!!"** Ini gila, tentu saja. Dengan hanya setengah saja dapat mengguncangkan dunia atas, bagaimana dengan kekuatan penuh!!! Tiga dunia akan hancur, mereka dapat pastikan itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, pasukan aliansi membuat barrier. Mungkin akan menjadi sebuah barrier terkuat yang pernah ada dalam sejarah, semua golongan, semua kekuatan. Mereka memfokuskan kekuatannya untuk membuat barrier ini.

Seketika suana berubah, lebih mencekam, lebih berat. Bahkan mereka yang berada dalam barrier pun ikut merasakannya, hawa panas yang berasal dari ketiga dewa naga. Seketika ketiga dewa naga meluncurkan serangan dengan kekuatan penuh mereka, dan targetnya adalah, seorang manusia pirang dengan armor yang telah rusak parah.

Naruto menatap serangan gabungan dari tiga dewa naga itu dengan tatapan datar, ability dari balance breakernya sudah tidak dapat digunakan. Serangan itu jelas bukan main-main, hawa panasnya sudah setara dengan suhu permukaan Matahari. Terlihat pula kulit dari pemuda pirang itu ikut melepuh.

DUUUAAARRR

Ledakan pun terjadi, ledakan terbesar yang pernah terjadi dalam sejarah. Bahkan mungkin, ledakan akibat pertarungan dua naga surgawi saat Great War dulu belum seberapa.

Layaknya bumi yang dihantam oleh satu-satunya satelit, yaitu bulan. Efek dari benturan tiga kekuatan penuh dewa naga masih berlangsung, namun...

 **Extream: Immortal Punishment**

Tiba-tiba efek dari kekuatan tiga dewa naga terhenti, lalu layaknya sebuah lubang hitam yang menyerap apapun didekatnya. Efek dari ledakan itupun ikut terserap pada titik tengah ledakan.

Saat semua efek ledakan sudah sepenuhnya terhisap, terlihat sesosok manusia berdiri dipusat ledakan tadi. Tidak salah lagi itu Naruto, namun ada yang berbeda. Dia tidak lagi mengenakan armor, tubuh bagian atasnya sudah terekspos.

Namun bukan itu juga yang membuat semua makhluk yang ada disana terkejut, melainkan adalah wujud dari Naruto sendiri.

Tubuhnya nampak retakan-retakan, dengan cahanya merah yang keluar dari retakan-retakan itu. Tidak ada lagi pupil pada matanya, hanya warna putih yang terlihat bersinar dengan terangnya. Aura emas pun berkoar dari tubuhnya, bahkan terlihat tiga dewa naga yang terbang menjauh secara perlahan tanpa mereka sadari.

Tangan Naruto lalu menggenggam scythe yang berada disebelahnya, seketika senjata yang dipegangnya bersinar. Senjata yang terlihat terbuat dari sisik Naga itu nampak bersinar pada bagian sisi-sisi kulitnya, sinar berwarna ungu pun juga terlihat melintangi sisi tajam dari senjatanya.

Inilah kekuatan tertinggi yang Naruto miliki, sebuah kekuatan yang dapat membunuh tiga dewa naga sekalipun. Terdengar Godlike? Itu setara dengan konsekuensi yang diterima, kekuatan ini hanya dapat digunakan satu kali dalam hidupnya. Bahkan jika dia tetap hidup setelah atau dihidupkan kembali, kekuatan ini tetap tidak dapat dilakukan.

 **"Wahai kalian yang telah melakukan kerusakan pada dunia ini, terimalah akibat atas apa yang kalian lakukan."**

 **"Bayarlah semua dosa-dosa yang telah kalian perbuat."**

 **"Tidak ada pengampunan, tidak ada belas kasih. Yang ada hanyalah hukuman, sebuah hukuman abadi..."**

Suara bicara Naruto berubah, suaranya seperti gabungan dari suara semua orang. Terdengar banyak suara yang sedang berbicara secara bersamaan, seperti lafalan mantra saat ingin menggunakan Juggernaut Drive. Namun jauh lebih banyak, jauh lebih beragam.

Tiga dewa naga nampak bergetar, mereka ketakutan. Itu fakta, tubuh mereka kaku saat ini, bahkan pasukan aliansi mungkin akan pingsan jika saja tidak ada aura emas yang sama seperti Naruto yang melindungi mereka.

Ketiga dewa naga semakin ketakutan tatkala Naruto mengacungkan senjatanya ke atas. Ini ketakutan nyata, terakhir kali mereka merasakannya adalah, saat sang Pencipta murka. Mereka merasakannya lagi saat ini, dan itu karena seorang manusia.

Naruto lalu mengayunkan senjatanya kebawah, semua yang ada disana menutupkan matanya. Tidak ingin melihat apa yang akan terjadi, bahkan ketiga dewa naga memalingkan kepala mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat, tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Mereka lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto, dan yang mereka lihat adalah Naruto sudah kembali kebentuk awalnya. Tidak ada lagi retakan yang bersinar pada tubuhnya, pupilnya juga sudah kembali normal. Begitupun dengan senjatanya, scythenya juga sudah kembali kebentuk awal saat pertama kali dia datang.

 **"NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Manusia! Kau melakukan itu semua hanya untuk melarikan diri?! Setelah semua gertakan yang kau lakukan... Kau malah-"** Trihexa tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya, makhluk itu merasakannya. Bahkan Great Red sedari tadi terus fokus pada sebuah retakan dimensi yang ada dibawahnya.

Awalnya mereka berfikir dapat bernafas lega, bahkan Trihexa nampak akan berbicara. Namun itu semua mereka hentikan saat tiba-tiba sebuah robekan ruang sebesar pintu terlihat di depan mereka.

Mungkin pasukan aliansi tidak akan merasakannya, tetapi mereka merakasannya. Ketiga dewa naga itu merasakannya, sebuah kekuatan juga eksistensi yang berada di balik lubang dimensi itu.

Tap Tap Tap

Selanjutnya, apa yang ada dipandangan mereka saat ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan.

Sosok yang amat sangat mirip dengan orang yang tadi membuka celah dimensi, rambut pirang pendek dengan manik saphire cerah.

Pakaian yang dikenakannya adalah sebuah jaket hitam yang lengannya digulung, sebuah celana orange dengan perban yang meliliti paha kanannya. Jangan lupakan jubah merah dengan hiasan lidah api bewarna hitam.

"Kau melaksanakan peranmu dengan sangat baik, wahai diriku yang lain." Ya, sosok yang baru saja datang dari celah dimensi tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Naruto.

"Hm... Kau meleburkan kunai yang kuberikan menjadi sebuah sabit? Apalagi memasukkan sebuah jiwa dari makhluk seperti yang ada di atas sana." Naruto dengan jubah merah itu berjalan ke arah Naruto lainnya, yang nampak terengah-engah. Teknik tadi memang bukan main-main, untungnya dia tidak sampai kehilangan nyawanya.

"Kau sudah berusaha dengan baik, beristirahatlah. Sisanya serahkan padaku." Naruto lalu memopong tubuh Naruto dimensi ini yang terkulai lemas, melakukan shunsin di depan pasukan aliansi.

Naruto lalu meletakkan tubuh dirinya di dimensi ini, membaringkannya lalu menyalurkan sedikit chakranya guna menyembuhkan sedikit luka yang dialami dirinya ini.

"Hey, bisakah kalian rawat diriku ini sejenak. Ada beberapa hal yang perlu aku lakukan." Pasukan aliansi langsung merespon ucapan Naruto.

Beberapa dari mereka yang dapat melakukan teknik penyembuhan, datang mendekati Naruto yang sedang berbaring.

"Hm... 3 dewa naga, seperempat pasukan Super Devil yang tersisa. Lalu, Rizevim Lifan Luciver dengan Sephiroth Graal, Booster Gear dan Divine Divinding tiruan. Hebat sekali kalian dapat bertahan selama ini." Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap musuh yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Saa... Kurama, bagaimana? Kau bisa mengatasi tiga naga kolosal di atas?" Naruto tiba-tiba berada di sebuah tempat gelap dengan genangan air.

 **"Untuk diriku sekarang, bukan tidak mungkin. Aku bisa saja keluar sebagai pemenang, bahkan jika itu melawan mereka bertiga sekaligus."** Makhluk yang saat ini berada dihadapannya yang baru saja menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, seekor rubah raksasa dengan sembilan ekor, bulu berwarna oranye, juga manik merah cerah.

"Hee... Tidak biasanya, jika kau yang dulu mungkin akan mengatan-"

 **"Jangan bercanda, aku adalah Kyuubi no Yoko. Bijuu terkuat dari semua bijuu, hanya untuk mengalahkan mereka. Setengah kekuatan ku saja sudah cukup... Berhentilah, aku sudah bosan mendengarmu terus mengatannya."** Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kurama memotong dengan nada kesal.

"Maa... Bukankah dulu kau memang seperti itu...?" Naruto tersenyum pada sang rubah, setidaknya hanya rubah ini yang paling mengerti bagaimana dirinya.

 **"Hentikan omong kosong ini, mereka nampaknya sudah mulai bersiap-siap. Kau urus bawah aku yang mengurus atas."** Naruto kembali tersenyum pada sang rubah. Latar kembali ke medan perang, dimana nampak pasukan Super Devil, dan tiga dewa naga yang tengah bersiap-siap.

Matanya lalu terbuka, memperlihatkan pupil yang berbeda, warna yang sama dengan rubah yang ada ditubuhnya. Namun memiliki bentuk lain, pupilnya berbentuk tanda plus dengan pigmen diatas mata yang sewarna dengan pupil matanya.

"Saa... Kurama

 **"Mari kita akhiri perang bodoh ini!"**

 **To Be Continue**


	2. Part 2 END

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Ichi Ishibumi**_

Suasana disana masih hening, semua makhluk masih menatap ke arah seorang manusia yang muncul dari sebuah pintu robekan ruang dimensi.

Di belakang pemuda tersebut terdapat pasukan dari berbagai ras, tepat di belakangnya juga seorang pemuda yang sangat identik dengannya sedang diobati, yang membedakan antara keduanya hanyalah panjang rambut dan pakaian yang dikenakan.

Begitu juga di depannya, sebuah pasukan yang dikomandoi oleh seorang iblis tua yang mengidap penyakit Pedofilia, tengah terbang dengan armor merah dan putihnya. Rizevim Livan Lucifer, dia mengkombinasikan Balance Breaker dari Booster Gear dan Divine Divinding tiruan.

Jangan lupakan tiga naga kolosal yang juga menatap ke arah pemuda berambut pirang pendek tersebut. Sedangkan si pemuda juga balas menatap pasukan yang di depannya, lalu mendongkak ke atas. Menatap tiga dewa naga, eksistensi terkuat dari dunia ini.

"Kurasa perang bodoh ini harus segera diselesaikan Kurama, waktu yang kita punya tidak banyak." Si pemuda nampak mengeluarkan suaranya.

BWOSH

Lalu sosoknya seketika ditelan energi kuning, dan terlihat si pemuda yang dibalut oleh energi yang dikeluarkannya, yang nampak seperti sebuah api kuning. Bahkan pakaian yang dikenakannya ikut berubah, dengan jubah seperti api padat, dan jangan lupakan corak hitam dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya, membentuk sebuah pola, dengan sembilan magatama menempel dipunggungnya

"Kau yakin, Kurama? Ukuran mereka empat kali ukuran tubuhmu loh...?" Semua makhluk yang ada disana menatap bingung si pemuda, dia bertanya sendiri?

 **"Tidak masalah, bahkan jika itu sepuluh kali ukuran ku sekalipun. Cepatlah kita tidak punya banyak waktu, Naruto. Jika dihitung, mungkin hanya setengah jam tersisa."** Sebuah suara lain terdengar, namun kali ini hanya bisa didengar oleh si pemuda, atau kita dapat memanggilnya Naruto.

"Kau tahu kurama, itu bukan masalah besar." Ledakan energi terjadi setelah Naruto bersuara, sebuah ledakan energi yang berpusat pada pemuda berambut pirang pendek itu.

Lalu ledakan energi itu memadat di belakang Naruto, membentuk sebuah rubah raksasa bewarna kuning dengan garis hitam dan sembilan ekor.

 **GROOOAAA**

Si rubah lalu mengaung, seolah mengumumkan eksistensinya pada semua makhluk yang ada di sana. Naruto yang berada tepat di depan rubah energi itu lalu tersenyum.

"Saa... Mari kita selesaikan dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit, Kurama." Sosok Naruto telah kembali seperti awal, dengan pupil mata membentuk tanda plus.

WUSH

Kurama yang dalam bentuk energi chakra itu lalu melompat ke atas, didorong oleh kesembilan ekornya. Dia melesat dengan cepat, menghiraukan Naruto yang hilang meninggalkan kilatan kuning.

 **"Bantai mereka, Naruto!"**

DUAK

Kurama lalu memutar tubuhnya, memberikan sebuah serangan pada salah satu dewa naga yang ada dihadapannya. Ekornya dengan keras menghantam kepala Great Red, lalu dengan memanfaatkan momentum dari serangannya. Kurama kemudian mendarat pada tubuh Great Red, membiarkan sang Impian yang meraung kesakitan.

GROAAAA

Memang benar tubuhnya memiliki ukuran empat kali dari ketiga dewa naga, namun Kurama memiliki keuntungan tersendiri. Melesat kembali, Kurama melakukan hal serupa pada lompatan pertamanya. Yah, membuat Great Red yang menjadi pijakan Kurama melesat ke bawah.

Kedua kaki depan rubah chakra itu bergelalun pada bagian tubuh naga Ketidak Batasan, berpijak pada tubuh naga panjang itu. Kurama lalu melihat sekitarnya, Great Red yang sedang berusaha mengendalikan tubuhnya yang terjun ke bawah, Trihexa yang sedang mengumpulkan energi di ketujuh kepalanya, dan Ouroboros yang sedang menggerakkan tubuhnya.

WUSH

Kurama lalu berlari ke arah kepala dari naga yang menjadi pijakannya, menghindari bagian ekor yang terlihat ingin melilit tubuhnya. Kurama terus berlari, menghindari tembakan energi dari Trihexa yang seolah tidak memperdulikan Ouroboros yang terus meraung akibat dari bola energi yang mengenai tubuhnya.

WUSH

Menekan kepala dari naga dengan panjang abnormal itu, Kurama lalu melompat ke arah Trihexa. Sang Apocalypse Dragon tidak tinggal diam, naga itu terus menembakkan bola energi dari ketujuh kepalanya.

 **"Rasakan ini makhluk rendahan!"**

DUAR DUAR DUAR

Namun Kurama menahan bola-bola energi itu dengan ekornya, dan seolah sedang di permukaan tanah, Kurama berlari di udara. Heh, jika tiga dewa naga dapat terbang dengan sayap mereka, maka dia dapat berpijak pada udara. Kurama sekarang telah menjadi dewa bijuu, dengan seluruh chakra para bijuu yang terkumpul padanya, lalu bergabung menjadikan chakra miliknya sendiri. Bukan hal yang mustahil melawan tiga naga bodoh ini, apalagi hanya untuk berpijak pada udara. Kurama dapat memanfaatkan chakra yang dia punya untuk melakukannya, konsepnya hampir sama seperti berjalan pada permukaan air atau bidang vertikal, hanya lebih rumit dan sulit saja. Dengan chakra dan mode yang dia gunakan saat ini , Kurama bisa saja membuat ukuran tubuhnya setara dengan ketiga naga yang sedang dia lawan.

DUAG

Kurama lalu menghantam sebuah kristal hitam di tengah dada Trihexa, membuat retakan pada kristal tersebut. Mengumpulkan energi Yin dan Yang, **"Ku rasa ini yang perlu kau rasakan, naga jadi-jadian. Renzoku... Bijuudama!"** Kurama kemudian menembakan energi yang terkumpul itu pada kristal hitam Trihexa. Membuat sang Apocalypse Dragon meraung dengan kerasnya.

DUAR DUAR DUAR

 **GROOOAAARRR**

Tidak memberikan kesempatan, kesembilan ekor Kurama memanjang, melilit Trihexa yang empat kali lebih besar darinya. Saat ini Kurama dalam mode kumpulan energi, jadi bukan hal yang mustahil hanya untuk memanjangkan bagian tubuhnya.

 **"GROOAAA!!! LEPASKAN AKU MAKHLUK RENDAHAN!!!"** Trihexa meraung dengan keras saat tubuhnya dililit oleh kesembilan ekor Kurama

 **"Untuk seekor makhluk superior, kau terlalu berisik, Kadal kelebihan kepala."** Memutar tubuhnya ke kanan, yang dimana sebuah sapuan ekor dari Ouroboros Dragon sedang mengarah padanya. Menjadikan Trihexa yang sedang dia lilit sebagai tameng, sehingga serangan dari naga dengan panjang abnormal itu menghantam tubuh sang Apocalypse Dragon.

 **GROOOAAARRR**

Trihexa lalu meraung kembali, namun seolah tidak memberikan kesempatan. Kurama memutar tubuhnya searah jarum jam.

 **"Jangan hiraukan aku, RUBAH!"** Great Red melesat dengan cepatnya kearah Kurama.

 **"Kalau begitu silahkan terima ini, kadal merah raksasa."** Kurama lalu melempar tubuh sang naga Pembawa Akhir itu ke bawah, dan tepat mengenai Great Red yang tadi sedang melesat ke arahnya. Membuat kedua naga itu terjun kebawah.

Kemudian sang rubah berlari ke atas, sehinnga saat ini dia berada tepat di atas sang Ouroboros Dragon yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Sang naga Ketidak Batasan kemudian mengumpulkan energi di depan mulutnya, lalu menembakkan itu ke arah sang rubah.

DUMMM

Kurama hanya menatap serangan itu, sebelum ke sembilan ekornya berjajar dan menahan serangan Ouroboros Dragon. Memberikan dorongan pada kesembilan ekornya, Kurama lalu membalikkan serangan sang naga. Mengumpulkan kembali energi Yin dan Yang, setelah dikira cukup. **"Cho Bijuudama!"** Rubah raksasa itu lalu menembakkannya, mendorong serangan Ouroboros yang telah dia kembalikan tadi.

DUAR

 **GROOOAAAARRR**

Sang naga kemudian meraung, saat kedua serangan itu menghantamnya. **"Bagaimana jika kita menyusul mereka, Infinite Dragon God?"** Kurama lalu melesat, berlari pada udara dan mendorong tubuh sang Ouroboros Dragon dengan keempat kakinya. Membuat sang naga Ketidak Batasan itu ikut melesat lebih cepat, menyusul dua dewa naga lainnya menembus langit, dengan Kurama yang berpijak pada tubuhnya itu.

 **"Hm... Tidak adil jika mereka berdua tidak merasakan sakit. Cho Renzoku Bijuudama!"**

WUSH

DUAR DUAR DUAR DUAR DUAR

 **GROOOAAARRR**

Kurama yang berpijak pada tubuh Ouroboros Dragon menembakkan Bijuudama beruntun dengan ukuran besar pada Great Red dan Trihexa yang berada dibawahnya, membuat kedua dewa naga itu juga melesat lebih cepat.

DUAR

DUAR

 **GROOOOOAAAAARRRRR**

Satu ledakan pada tanah akibat dua dewa naga, yang kemudian disusul oleh satu dewa naga lainnya dengan tambahan teriakan kesakitan dari ketiga dewa naga itu. Ketiga dewa naga seolah dipermalukan, mereka bahkan tidak dapat mendaratkan satupun serangan pada rubah yang menjadi lawan mereka.

Asap mengepul keatas, pasukan aliansi pun membuat barrier guna menahan tanah yang berterbangan dengan cepatnya akibat hantaman tiga dewa naga.

Terlihat sebuah siluet rubah dengan cahaya kuning dan sembilan ekor dari balik asap, lalu si rubah mengibaskan kesembilan ekornya. Menghilangkan asap yang tadi menutupi pandangan.

WUSH

Dan setelah asap hilang, para pasukan aliansi menatap syok apa yang ada dipandangan mereka. Tiga ekor naga kolosal sebagai eksistensi terkuat dari dunia ini yang terbaring menumpuk, dengan Great Red pada bagian bawah lalu Trihexa, dan paling atas adalah Ouroboros Dragon.

Kurama berdiri tepat di atas tumpukan tiga dewa naga itu, seperti seekor raja hutan yang sedang berdiri pada batu singgasana.

 **ROOOAAARRR**

Kurama kemudian meraung, sebuah raungan yang membuat siapa saja mendengarnya bergetar, menciptakan sebuah hempasan angin kuat. Kurama meraung dengan kerasnya, mengumumkan kemenangannya pada seluruh makhluk yang ada disana, juga memberitahukan bahwa pertarungan juga tugasnya sudah selesai.

"Hooo... Kurama sudah selesai kah?" Menyabetkan kunai yang dia pegang, membuat seorang pasukan Super Devil disana lenyap, berubah menjadi debu.

"Kurasa disini juga harus segera diselesaikan." Naruto lalu mundur dari pasukan Super Devil, membuat jarak antara dirinya dan musuh yang dia lawan.

SRET

Mengeluarkan dua kunai dengan kanji pada gagangnya dari kantung ninja yang dia bawa, Naruto lalu melemparkannya dengan cepat, menambahkan chakra angin pada kunai yang dia lemparkan guna mempertajamnya

 _Kunai: Kagebunshin no Jutsu_

Seketika kunai yang dia lemparkan berlipat ganda, empat, delapan, enam belas, tiga puluh dua, dan begitu seterusnya.

JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB

BATS BATS BATS BATS BATS BATS BATS

Beberapa kunai itu menembus tubuh pasukan Super Devil yang langsung lenyap menjadi debu.

"Hah, kurasa aku akan mencoba apa yang pernah ayah lakukan pada pasukan Iwagakure."

SRING

JLEB

Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang dan muncul dihadapan salah satu Super Devil, tanpa membuang waktu. Naruto langsung menikamnya dengan kunai yang dia bawa.

SRING

JRASSSS

Menghilang lalu muncul lagi, kali ini Naruto memenggal kepala salah satu pasukan Super Devil.

Entah berapa kali pasukan aliansi harus dibuat syok, seorang manusia yang bisa berpindah tempat kurang dari satu detik! Yang mereka lihat di depan sana hanyalah kilatan-kilatan kuning, dan berasamaan dengan itu. Setengah pasukan Super Devil mati!

SRING

Naruto lalu muncul dihadapan pasukan Super Devil yang menatap horor dirinya. Ralat, bukan hanya seluruh pasukan, tapi seluruh makhluk yang ada disana. Bahkan ketiga dewa naga yang terlihat sedang berdiri sekalipun.

Ayolah, membantai setengah pasukan dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit. Yah, walaupun itu hanya seperdelapan dari pasukan awal. Namun jika dilakukan oleh satu orang itu beda lagi ceritanya, apalagi itu manusia, makhluk yang mereka semua anggap paling lemah.

"Aku sudah membuang-buang banyak waktu, ku selesaikan dalam satu serangan." Naruto lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas.

Seketika energi negatif dan positif terkumpul, membentuk sebuah bola berwarna hitam pekat. Lalu terlihat putaran pada bagian permukaan bola itu, bentuknya seperti sebuah shuriken yang berputar. Bola lain berwarna biru keputih-putihan tercipta disekitarnya, dengan ukuran yang kecil.

Naruto kemudian melompat ke atas, memposisikan tangan kanannya kebelang. Menyiapkan ancang-ancang melempar di udara "Saa... Lenyaplah kalian pada kehampaan."

 _Senpo: Fuuton: Bijuu Planetary Rasen Shuriken_

WUSH

DUARRRR

Tepat setelah jutsu yang dilemparkan Naruto mengenai permukaan tanah, ledakan terjadi. Sebuah bola hitam besar lalu terbentuk akibat benturan jutsu Naruto dengan permukaan tanah.

Yang mana bola hitam raksasa itu berputar tidak karuan, menciptakan putaran angin yang membentuk sebuah tornado dibatas bola hitam itu.

Rizevim yang memang sangat dekat denga pasukan Super Devil pun ikut terkena dampaknya.

 **Divide**

"A-apa?!!! Hanya satu kali!" Rizevim mencoba untuk membagi serangan Naruto dengan secred gear Divine Divinding tiruannya. Tentu saja usahanya itu gagal, bahkan bola energi hitam itu terlihat semakin membesar.

"Heh, mencoba membaginya dengan Divine Divinding itu percuma. Bahkan jika itu secred gear aslinya sekalipun, kau harus menyerap seluruh energi alam jika ingin mencoba menghilangkannya." Seperti yang dikatakan Naruto, rasengan yang barusan dia lemparkan itu memakai konsep untuk menyerap energi alam. Yang mana jika sudah pada batasnya itu akan meledak.

Artinya, jika energi yang diserap oleh rasengan Naruto dibagi. Maka jutsu itu akan menyerap energi alam lagi, terus begitu sampai rasengan Naruto tidak dapat lagi menyerap energi alam.

 **DUUUAAARRR**

Yah, bagaimanapun itu adalah Bijuudama yang dikombinasikan dengan energi alam. Jadi, saat rasengan itu sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk menyerap energi alam. Maka seperti Bijuudama kebanyakan, jutsu itu akan meledak dan jangan lupakan chakra angin yang Naruto tambahkan. Sebuah pisau kecil yang akan meledak saat memotong oragan dalam dan pembuluh darah, mengakibatkan kerusakan yang sangat parah pada tubuh manusia dari dalam. Jutsu yang mengerikan? Oh tentu saja, ini yang dia gunakan untuk melawan Kaguya hingga membuat sang Dewi Kelinci terluka parah.

Naruto pernah memakai jutsu ini sebelumnya, dan itu untuk melenyapkan seluruh pasukan zetsu, satu lagi dia gunaka untuk melawan Dewi Kaguya. Dan yah, Naruto akui sangat efektif. Sebuah jutsu yang dia ciptakan tanpa sengaja, dengan hanya bermodalkan penasaran saja. Tentu bayarannya pun setimpal, dulu jika bukan karena bantuan Kurama dan ketahanan tubuh yang sudah dia latih. Mungkin dia sudah mati kehabisan chakra dengan anggota tubuh lumpuh sepenuhnya. Tapi itu dulu, yah tidak terlalu lama, sekitar tiga tahun lalu, saat Perang Dunia Shinobi keempat.

Setelah efek ledakan menghilang, terlihat sebuah kawah raksasa. Tepat di tengah-tengah kawah, seorang iblis dengan armor yang sudah rusak parah sedang berusaha berdiri.

Siapalagi kalau bukan Rizevim, jika saja tidak ada Sephiroth Graal ditubuhnya. Mungkin iblis tua Pedophil itu sudah ikut lenyap bersama para pasukannya.

SRING

WUSH

Naruto yang melihat itu menyiapkan rasengan lainnya dan melemparkan kunai miliknya, kali ini tidak seperti tadi. Rasengan ini seperti pada umumnya, yang berbeda hanya bulatan dan corak hitam pada permukaannya.

JLEB

 _Senpo: Jiton Rasengan_

Naruto lalu muncul tepat setelah kunainya menancap pada tubuh Rizevim, tanpa membuang waktu Naruto langsung menghantamkan rasengannya, tepat pada jantung Rizevim.

BOOOMMM

Tepat setelah rasengan itu menghantam dada kiri Rizevim, tubuhnya lalu dibaluti oleh corak yang sama seperti yang terdapat pada rasengan itu.

Fungsinya sederhana, saat rasengan ini menghantam tubuh target. Maka rasengan ini akan langsung merusak tubuh si target, sekaligus menyebarkan Segel Taishou yang akan menahan dan menyegel target.

"Sialan kau manusia! Berani-beraninya kau memperlakukan ku seperti ini, ingatlah dimana kodratmu!" Setelah merasakan bahwa tubuhnya tidak pada begerak, juga saluran mana dan kekuatan Secred gear yang ikut berhenti. Rizevim meraung dengan kerasnya, tepat pada Naruto yang saat ini hanya satu meter darinya.

"Cepat lepaskan aku atau kau akan menerima akibatnya!!!!" Naruto tertawa dalam hati, hey saat ini Iblis di depannya tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Jadi bagaimana dia akan membalas Naruto.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara iblis tua, lihatlah kondisimu sendiri. Bagaimana kau akan membalasku? Apalagi dengan organ dalam yang belum sepenuhnya sembuh itu." Cukup, Naruto ingin segera mengakhiri ini. Dia tidak punya banyak waktu lagi.

Naruto lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya setinggi dada, dan terlihat tangannya dibaluti oleh chakra kuning sampai atas siku.

JLEB

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Naruto langsung menusukkan tangan kanannya tepat ke arah jantung Rizevim. Namun itu tidak sungguh-sungguh menembus tubuhnya, tidak sampai membuat darah keluar dari tubuh iblis tua pedophil iti, Naruto hanya mencari apa yang menjadi kekuatan dari iblis tua Pedophil ini

"Tunggu! Apa yang kau lakukan manusia! Cepat keluarkan tangan kotormu dari tubuhku." Ok, Naruto sekarang sudah sangat kesal sekarang.

"As you wish." Dengan sekali tarikan, Naruto langsung mengeluarkan tangannya.

Tepat setelah dia mengeluarkan tangan kanannya, Rizevim langsung tidak sadarkan diri. Efek dari rasengannya juga telah hilang, dan Rizevim langsung berubah menjadi butiran debu yang menghilang tertiup oleh angin.

Maa... Selain mengambil cawan yang saat ini dia pegangan, dia juga memberikan sedikit hadiah kecil. Sebuah Rasen Shuriken dengan ukuran kecil, yang langsung merusak jalur energi juga menambah kerusakan pada organ dalamnya.

"Hah, sekarang tinggal berbicara saja."

Pasukan aliansi masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi, seekor yokai rubah perwujudan dari Kyuubi dengan tubuh yang sepenuhnya adalah chakra. Tentu saja bingun, setahu mereka satu-satunya yokai Kitsune adalah mantan Ratu yokai dan anaknya, Yasaka no Kyuubi serta Kunou. Apalagi perwujudan dari rubah ekor sembilan ini berasal dari seorang pemuda yang sangat identik dengan orang yang sedang mereka obati.

Oh, jangan lupakan mereka juga tidak dapat mencerna kejadian barusan. Hell! Membantai seperempat pasukan iblis Super Devil sendrian, apalagi kurang dari lima menit, dan lagi yang melakukannya adalah seorang manusia, sebuah ras yang mereka anggap lemah dari yang lainnya. Tapi, lihat apa yang mereka saksikan di tempat ini, dua orang yang sangat identik dari ras yang mereka anggap paling lemah lah yang justru menyelamatkan mereka.

"Nggghhh..." Sebuah suara erangan dari seorang manusia yang sedang mereka obati terdengar.

"Naruto-kun!" Orang, atau iblis pertama yang meresponnya adalah seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam model bob dengan kacamata yang melindungi manik violet indahnya.

"Sona-Kaichou kah..." Naruto berusaha untuk duduk setelah dia sadar, 'Ugh... Apa-apaan ingatannya itu.'

"Yo, nampaknya kau sudah pulih. Diriku yang lain." Sebuah suara mengalihkan mereka, itu berasal dari seorang pemuda yang sangat identik dengan Naruto. Yang berbeda hanyalah panjang rambutnya.

Pemuda itu berjalan dengan tenang sambil memegang sebuah cawan emas di tangannya, tidak salah lagi. Itu Sephiroth Graal, secred gear milik iblis tua yang mereka lawan tadi.

"Jadi, apa perlu ku jelaskan dari awal?" Pemuda itu berhenti tepat dihapan orang yang dia panggil dengan diriku itu.

"Ugh, kurasa tidak perlu. Ingatanmu sudah menjelaskan sebagian besarnya, satu-satunya yang ingin ku tanyakan adalah. Mengapa? Kenapa harus meleburkannya, dimensi ini dan dimensi asalmu itu?" Naruto mencoba untuk berdiri, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Naruto yang berasal dari dimensi lain.

"Apa yang perlu ku jawab? Seperti yang dimaksud ingatanku, pondasi dimensi ini sudah sangat rusak. Karena itulah, sudah tugas kita untuk memperbaikinya, dan dengan meleburkan kedua dimensi. Maka pondasi dimensi ini akan kembali berjalan sebagaimana mestinya." Balas Naruto lainnya, bagaimanapun dia juga tidak terlalu mengerti. Tugasnya hanya menunggu saja, dan akan tiba saatnya dia menjadi satu dengan sosoknya yang lain untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang trlah diberikan.

"Menjadi sang utusan kah... Lalu apa yang akan terjadi setelah kita melakukannya? Apa yang akan terjadi pada kita setelah menjadi satu, setelah mendi sang Utusan?" Semua yang ada di sana memandang bingung atas apa yang baru saja Naruto ucapkan, bahkan ketiga dewa naga. Oh, kecuali seekor rubah raksasa dengan sembilan ekor yang berada di belakan Naruto lainnya.

"Oy oy, kau menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang bahkan aku tidak mengetahui jawabannya. Aku juga bingun akan hal itu, apa yang akan terjadi pada kita setelahnya? Apa yang akan kita dapat? Apakah tugas kita selesai begitu saja? Aku juga ingin menanyakan hal seperti itu." Naruto menghela nafas atas jawaban yang diberikan oleh dirinya dari dimensi lain itu.

KRAK KRAK KRAK

Tiba-tiba, latar disamping mereka nampak sebuah retakan besar. Seperti sebuah kaca yang retak dan terus merambat, merambat lebih jauh dari yang dapat mereka kira. Dan retakan itu berhenti merambat, tapi sudah seperti sebuah kaca yang jika disentuh sedikit saja akan langsung pecah.

Lalu itu pecah, latar di samping mereka pecah layaknya sebuah kaca. Memberikan efek cahaya yang membuat mereka menutup mata, kedua kedua orang identik disana. Salah satu dari mereka yang mempunyai rambut pirang pendek itu tersenyum, begitu juga rubah raksasa di belakangnya.

Cahaya lalu menghilang, memperlihatkan sebuah latar yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Di depan pasukan aliansi sekarang adalah sebuah tempat dimana sedang diadakannya sebuah pesta. Sangat berbeda dengan sebelumnya, yang dimana hanya tanah tandus.

"Hooo... Ku tinggalkan selama tiga tahun dan kalian sedang melakukan pesta pernikahan. Menma, Hinata?" Suara Naruto mengalihkan pandangan semua orang, bahkan orang-orang dari tempat pesta itu.

"Naruto! Tunggu, kenapa ada dua?" Salah satu dari mereka bertanya, orang dengan surai raven panjang yang menutupi mata kirinya.

Semua yang ada di tempat pesta pernikahan itu terkejut, pasalnya mereka bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Sebuah cahaya tiba-tiba bersinar dengan terangnya saat sedang dilaksanakan pesta pernikahan, lalu mata membuka mata. Tiba-tiba di depan mereka ada sebuah pasukan dengan berbagai bentuk tubuh dan sayap, apalagi empat makhluk raksasa yang tiga diantaranya memlunya sayap.

"Maa... Aku mengerti kalian bingung, tapi ini buka waktunya untuk menjelaskan apalagi hanya untuk bertegur sapa." Naruto menanggapi pertanyaan dari sahabatnya itu seadanya, dia juga tidak punya banyak waktu lagi.

"Sepertinya kita tidak punya banyak waktu, bukankah begitu wahai diriku yang lain?" Naruto lainnya dengan rambut lebih panjang bertanya, yah pada akhirnya dia dapat mencerna apa yang dia dapat dari ingatan Naruto dimensi lainnya itu.

"Sasuga diriku yang lain, inilah kenapa kau yang cocok berperan sebagai pencari. Kita memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda, apa itu disebutnya... Alter ego? Yah kurasa itu, alter ego." Naruto dengan rambut pendek berjalan ke arah tempat dilaksanakan pesta pernikahan itu. Dengan Kurama yang telah kembali ke dalam tubuhnya

"Ya... Bagaimanapun itu berkat kita berbagi ingatan saat pertama kali bersentuhan, jika bukan. Mungkin akan memakan waktu seharian untuk menjelaskannya." Naruto lainnya mengekori dibelakang, dan berhenti tepat saat dirinya yang lainnya itu berhenti ketika melewati sebuah penghalang tak terlihat yang memisahkan antara tempat yang dia pijak, dan tempat yang Naruto lainnya itu pijak.

"Kurasa itu benar, dan ada kata-kata terakhir? Entah kenapa aku merasa kita akan dilupakan setelah ini?" Mereka berdua saling behadapan dengan masing masing latar yang berbeda.

"Oy, kau lupa konsekuensinya bahwa ingatan mereka akan diubah? Dan itu berarti ingatan mereka tentang kita akan dihapus, jika tidak. Untuk apa aku menyerap kekuatan Great Red? Dan, kenapa kau masih memegang cawan itu?!" Keduanya masih berhadapan, lalu sebuah aura hitam menguar dari salah satu mereka dan membentuk pilar yang menjulang ke langit.

"Ahahahaha, aku minta maaf atas itu. Dan cawan ini? Entahlah, aku hanya merasa kita membutuhkannya." Naruto lainnya menjawab, dan seperti yang Naruto lainnya. Sebuah aura kuning menguar dari tubuhnya dan membentuk pilar cahaya ke langit.

 **BALANCE BREAKER: JUDGEMENT DRAGON**

 **ESCADORA SEELE ARMOR**

Seketika armor balance breaker menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dengan rambut pirang jabrik itu. Naruto lainnya sudah diselimuti oleh chakra kuning, dengan pupil mata membentuk tanda plus

"Kurasa ini belum cukup, Diriku yang lain. Kita perlu kekuatan yang lebih besar, gunakan cangkir ini untuk bisa masuk dalam mode tertinggimu itu." Naruto dalam balutan chakra kuning melemparkan Sephiroth Graal yang dia pegang pada dirinya yang lain.

"Ya, kau benar. Dan kau juga harus memasuki mode tertinggimu itu." Menanhkap Sephiroth Graal yang dilemparkan, lalu Naruto dengan armor Balance breaker meremasnya. Sehingga sebuah cahaya lain memasuki dirinya.

 **Extream: Immortal Punishment**

Seketika armor yang Naruto kenakan mengalami retakan, dengan cahaya merah bersinar pada retakan itu. "Khe... Seharusnya aku sudah tidak ada dapat menggunakan kekuatan ini lagi, kuasa sang Pencipta memang luar biasa."

Naruto lainnya juga menggunakan mode tertinggi yang dia miliki. Jubah yang dia kenakan berubah, menjadi sebuah mantel chakra terang dengan pakaian yang berubah warna menjadi gelap yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya sampai ke buku-buku jari dan ke bawah kakinya. Lingkaran cahaya tepat di tengah perutnya, simbol magatama menempel di kerah bajunya. Serta sembilan bola hitam yang melingkar tepat di belakangnya, inilah mode tertinggi yang saat ini dia miliki.

 **Rikudou Sannin Moudo**

Pilar cahaya yang mereka keluarkan semakin terang, dengan aura yang sanggup membuat makhluk sekelas tiga dewa naga tunduk.

Lalu masing-masing dari mereka mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan mengadukannya, pilar cahaya yang mereka ciptakan kemudian menjadi satu. Diikuti oleh sebuah cahaya terang yang memasuki pandangan semua makhluk.

 **Heikou Tokui-ten**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dahulu kala, saat dunia masih dipisahkan menjadi tiga dimensi, terjadi sebuah peperangan maha dahsyat. Perang yang lebih besar dari Great War, yang menurut sejarah mengakibatkan kematian bagi eksistensi yang mereka anggap sebagai 'Tuhan'_

 _Sebuah peperangan yang menjadi tonggak awal bersatunya ketiga dunia, sebuah perang yang memaksa semua ras bersatu._

 _Sebuah perang yang dibuat oleh dua sosok superior dengan pemikiran yang sungguh amat licik. Dua sosok yang telah membuat sebuah panggung pertunjukan dengan sangat baik, namun berdampak sangat buruk bagi dunia_

 _Peperangan yang bahkan diikuti oleh ketiga dewa naga langsung, akibat yang dihasilkannya pun bukanlah main-main. Kerusakan dimana-mana, bencana alam yang bahkan berdampak bagi ketiga dimensi. Membuat pasukan dari semua ras, yang bahkan mungkin adalah sebuah pasukan terkuat yang pernah dibentuk hampir kalah dalam peperangan._

 _Namun ditengah keterpurukan itu, seorang manusia datang membawa cahaya harapan. Seorang sosok pahlawan yang sesungguhnya, sosok manusia dengan sebuah kekuatan besar._

 _Juga dengan hadirnya sosok itu, berhasil membawa angin kemenangan. Dengan gagahnya sosok itu bertarung sendirian melawan dan mengalahkan pasukan musuh, bahkan sosok itu berhasil membuat pemimpin pasukan lawan tewas._

 _Sosok manusia itu berhasil mengalahkan ketiga dewa naga, dan menyatukan kegita dimensi menjadi satu dunia._

 _Namun bak ditelan bumi, sosok itu kemudian menghilang setelah menyelesaikan peperangan. Sosok manusia dengan kekuatan hebat itu menghilang tepat setelah menyatukan ketiga dimensi._

 _Sosoknya menghilang, seolah dia tak mengharapkan imbalan, manusia dengan kekuatan yang dapat memenangkan peperangan itu menghilang, bahkan tanpa meninggalkan sesuatu yang dapat diingat dari sosok itu._

 _Hanya satu hal yang mereka ingat, sebuah nama yang tidak akan pernah mereka lupakan. Sebuah nama yang akan terus diingat dari generasi ke generasi, sebuah nama yang diberikan oleh semua ras pada manusia itu, dan nama itu adalah..._

 _ **The Messenger**_

"Bah! Apanya yang dahulu kala? Itu semua terjadi tidak lebih dari dua puluh tahun yang lalu!" Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang jabrik dan manik biru saphire menutup dengan kasar buku yang barusan dia baca.

Pemuda itu tengah berada di sebuah ruangan yang penuh buku, atau biasa disebut dengan perpustakaan. Pemuda pirang itu mengenakan sebuah pakaian seragam, celana hitam dengan sepatu dengan warna serupa. Sebuah kemeja yang juga bewarna hitam dengan list putih di setiap tepi kemejanya.

"Dan apa-apaan bahasa yang digunakan itu? Aku mengerti buku ini untuk segala usia, tapi ayolah... Itu terasa kaku untuk dibaca." Pemuda itu nampak bersandar pada kursi yang sedang dia duduki, sedang raut wajah kesal yang tercepak dapa wajahnya.

 **"Khakha, kau itu bodoh atau apa. Bukankah itu efek dari kau yang menyetukan kedua ruang dimensi..."** Sebuah suara dengan intonasi berat terdengar dari kepala pemuda pirang itu, suara berat namun terdengar mengejek.

"Diamlah baka-kitsune, baka... Baka..." Si pemuda menjawab ejekan suara yang datang dari kepalanya itu dengan kesal.

 **"Kau salah kucing, dari awal dia sudah bodoh."** Sebuah suara lain dengan intonasi lebih berat terdengar dari kepalanya.

"Hoy hoy, kau bahkan ikut-ikutan aho-ryuu?!" Pemuda itu berdiri dengan tiba-tiba dari tempat duduknya.

 **"Lihat, seperti yang aku bilang, dan siapa yang kau panggil kucing, kadal?!"**

 **"Tentu saja kau kucing memang siapa lagi, hah?!"**

 **"Kadal sialan, kau ingin kucincang?!"**

 **"Lakukan, jika kau bisa kucing?!"**

Perempatan terlihat di pelipis si remaja pirang itu...

"BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM, BAKA-KITSUNE, AHO-RYUU?!!!" Si pemuda yang sudah habis kesabaran itu nampak berteriak, seperti orang gila, karena hanya ada dia di ruangan itu.

"Mou Naruto-kun... Ternyata kau ada disini, aku mencarimu kemana-mana." Sebuah suara lembut terdengar, dan itu berasal dari seorang gadis dengan rambut biru tua panjang, manik biru cerah layaknya langit cerah tanpa awan. Gadis tersebut nampak sedang berjalan ke arah pemuda pirang itu yang dia panggil dengan nama Naruto.

 **"Lihat kadal, istrinya datang."**

 **"Kau benar kucing, padahal itu adalah anak dari adiknya sendiri."**

 **"Yah, dia memanfaatkan kondisinya yang kembali menjadi remaja. Padahal aslinya dia mungkin sudah berumur tiga puluh tahun."**

Perempatan kembali tercetak di pelipis Naruto, dan cukup dengan kata 'Diam' yang Naruto ucapkan dalam pikirannya. Membuat kedua makhluk yang berada dalam tubuhnya itu bungkam.

"Ah, Himawari kah. Ada apa kesini, bukankah sebentar lagi jam pelajaran?" Pemuda kuning bertanya pada sang gadis yang dia panggil dengan nama Himawari setelah menghentikan pembicaraan dua makhluk di dalam tubuhnya.

"Karena itu lah aku kemari. Kenapa kau masih disini? Apalagi berteriak sendiri seperti tadi, kau ingin disangka orang gila Naruto-kun?" Himawari menjawab pertanyaan dari pemuda di depannya itu.

"Etto... Justru karena itulah, aku juga akan segera kembali ke kelas." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan si gadis dengan gugup. Bagaimanapun dia awalnya ingin bolos!

"Tidak ada banyak alasan, sekarang ikut aku ke kelas." Himawari menarik tangan Naruto dengan paksa, menyeret si pemuda agar ikut dengannya.

Sedang Naruto nampak memberontak, namun tetap tidak berhasil. Malah membuat si gadis semakin erat memegang tangannya.

Naruto nampak tersenyum saat tengah diseret oleh gadis di depannya ini.

"Maa... Kurasa aku akan menikmati keadaan saat ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
